


Quiet

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arno is a man in love, Arno just wants to cuddle, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Evie just wants peace and silence, Evie loves him too much, F/M, Fluff, I told you I'll ship these two until I die, Missions, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Older Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Secret love, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, fluff with an angst ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Evie wants peace. Arno has other ideas.
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Evie Frye, Arno Dorian/Evie Frye
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 10





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and the French and Italian in this fic is from the internet.

The flat was quiet. Evie was the only awake resident (if we do not include the British Longhair cat that was cuddle with her) because her French partner was sleeping, and her brother was on a mission. So, Evie could breath peace and serenity, things that inspire her to lay down on the couch and read a Charles Dickens’ book while her cat, Victoria, was close, enjoying the petting her human was giving her. That, until she heard knocking in the door and the silence completely going to shit. Evie let out a sigh. She thought this was suppose, to be her free day. A day where she could do anything she wanted in peace. 

“I hope is not Ezio again telling me I have to save Jacob’s ass”, she says, kind of grumpy, while she marks the page she left off and tries to get up of the couch, “Oh, c’mon, girl, I’m just going to see who is at the door”, Evie looks at the gray fluffy cat who doesn’t move so she can go, “Please”, she says, but the cat simply ignores her. Evie rolls her eyes and she hears the knocking again. 

“Coming!”, she yells, and gets out of the couch without crushing Victoria. 

Evie almost runs to the door, opening without taking the usual precautions she takes when she does something as simple like that. At the other side is Ezio, an older man, with beard and grey hair, but still the looks that, according to him, drive women mad. He was dressed in the same suit and red tie he always has, and she knew that his presence wasn’t a good omen. 

“Ezio”, she says, looking at him like a good student looks at her favorite professor, “Don’t tell me Jacob did something stupid again”, she says and Ezio simply smiles and shakes his head in a no. 

“Fortunately, he hasn’t”, he answers, and Evie lets out a relived sigh, “I’m here to speak to Arno. Did he come last night?”, Evie looks at him confused. 

“Yes, he is sleeping. Please, come inside”, Evie slides away a little for him to pass and once he is inside, she closes the door and offers him a sit on the couch. Victoria is now looking at the guest with a judging look from the window like she always does when someone who isn’t Evie or maybe Arno is there. 

“Do you want to drink something?”, she asks, and he shakes his head in a no again. 

“I’m alright, grazie. I’m just here to talk to Arno. He didn’t report after the mission and I was worried until one of the Assassins told me that he returned here. It would be good if he tells me personally what he found”, he explains, and she nods. 

“He came before dawn”, Evie says, “He has been sleeping since then, but I’ll go for him. It’s almost mid noon”. Ezio nods and the brown-haired woman, goes to the flat’s hallway and stops in her door because when Arno came at dawn he simply decided to sleep in her bed. Even if she was still there. 

She knocks, but no one answers, so she decides to open the door. She finds what she expected. Her room is all dark and quiet with a sleeping form on the bed with its limbs hanging out. He is exactly like she left him a few hours ago. She smiles, shaking her head when she hears his snoring while she walks to the curtains to open them a little, so the sunlight can enter. Someone behind her groans and when she turns around, she sees him rolling in the bed so he can give his back to the light and putting a blanket over his head to escape.

“Arno”, she calls softly while she walks to the bed, “You have a visit”, she touches what she thinks it’s his shoulder. 

“Tell them I’m busy, amour”, a raspy and tired voice answers from beneath the blanket and Evie simply rolls her eyes and sits in the bed. 

“It’s Ezio”, Evie reveals, poking what she is sure is his arm, “He wants your mission report because you didn’t do it last night”, she explains, and he groans again. After a few seconds, his face appears and looks at her with tired and sleepy eyes. 

Arno is sexy all the damn time, but sleepy Arno is a gift from the gods. 

“What time is it?”, he asks before yawning and stretching a little in bed. 

“Almost three in the afternoon. It’s time to wake up”, she was about to get the blanket off, but he was faster and in two seconds Evie finds herself in the bed, with his arms around her and his face hiding in her neck. She lets out a surrender sigh and lets him get closer to her. 

“I don’t want to”, he mumbles, in a tone that reminds her to a child, “Five more minutes with you, please. You smell good”. Evie rolls her eyes with a little smile in her face and hugs him too, except that she starts rubbing his hair and back. Hair that smells to the shampoo he steals from her. They stay like that for less than five minutes because Ezio is in the leaving room and no one is supposed to know that they are together. Even if Arno thinks is obvious and he doesn’t care of what Jacob thinks or can do to him because he loves his twin. 

“C’mon you need to get up. I left Victoria with Ezio and she could kill him.” he let out a chuckle but still didn’t let go. She could feel his breathing in her neck and that was kind of making her nervous. 

“Just a moment, chéri”, he promises, and she sighs deeply before kissing his soft long hair. 

A seconds later, Arno decides to let her go and get out of bed. She passes him the gray shirt he left stranded in her floor when he decided that he didn’t like using them to sleep and when she is telling him to wash his face and teeth before seeing Ezio (like he was somehow a child like Jacob) he simply gave her a kiss in her lips to make her shout up.  
She looks at him kind of surprised, but he simply smiles proudly. 

“I know how to behave, mère. But thanks for the advice.” Arno then gives her a kiss in the temple and goes out of the room with other of his things in hand and Evie simply shakes her head because that man was going to drive her crazy. 

When she reunites with Ezio again he is, to her surprise, petting Victoria and talking to her like they have been friends for years. She expected that from Connor, but not from Ezio. 

“That is kind of…new”, Ezio smiles looking at the female human, “She doesn’t like strangers too much”. 

“Well, I have a way with woman”, he says, and she rolls her eyes, before going to the kitchen to prepare some tea and black coffee for Arno because he doesn’t work properly without it. When she returns, the French man is there, looking more awake than before, sited in the armchair close to the window with his feet in the coffee table. Ezio is still in the sofa with Victoria. She puts a cup of tea in front of Ezio and she offers Arno the mug with the Eifel Tower that has black coffee inside. 

“Merci, mon amour”, he says with a smile when he receives the mug and she just ignore him because Ezio is there. 

Evie leaves them alone, taking a cup of tea with her (and her book) to see if she can do something peaceful without interruptions. She puts her cup in her desk and the book and starts making her bed because Arno was good at sleeping and causing mayhem, but he wasn’t good in doing the bed. When she is available at last to sit (and Victoria can cuddle with her again), she starts to sip her tea and read but then she discovers that all her bed smells of him. She sighs and tries to concentrate. She fails miserably. A few minutes later, when she is in the middle of an important part in the book, she hears the flat’s door close and moments later she hears hurried footsteps in the hall. Arno appears in front of her again, interrupting her reading, like he always does when he feels ignored. Sometimes, he reminds her of a cat or a child. Maybe he was both. 

“Everything is good. Ezio is gone and I hope he doesn’t bother me for the rest of the day, week, maybe month, hopefully the rest of my life”, Evie rolls her eyes, “Now, where were we?”, he asks with a smirk and before she can process anything, Arno is jumping in the bed and is crushing her again in a hug. 

“Auch, Arno! You aren’t a child!”, she yells, clearly annoyed, but he simply chuckles and hugs her tighter.

“Don’t be all grumpy, chèri or you’re going to get wrinkles before you’re thirty”, he says with a smile, but she doesn’t see it. She let out a sigh, just like Victoria let out a noise indicating that she wasn’t comfortable either with his presence. She decides to go back to her book and run her fingers through his hair like she knows he likes, while he is cuddle with her in bed with the cat close and quiet. It’s not until she looks down at him again, that she concludes that he was going to drive her mad before the others even knew something. But at least with Arno relaxed beside her she was having the peace she wanted. 

Until Jacob arrives and sees then because Arno forgot to close the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie- Thank you.  
> Amour- Love.  
> Chéri- Darling.  
> Mère- Mother.  
> Merci- Thanks.  
> Mon amour- My love.


End file.
